


(I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone

by Tempestas_D_Uzu



Series: PotterTale AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk, Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family, Adopted Harry Potter, Alive Asriel, Alternate Universe, BAMF Sans, Bad Puns, Bad Times Ahead, Big Brother Papyrus, Big Brother Sans, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Dauphin Wears Skirts, Depressed Sans, Dumbledore Bashing, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goddamnit Sans, Harry Potter Fix-It, Harry Potter is Dauphin, House Prejudice, Hufflepuff Asriel, Hufflepuff Frisk, Hufflepuff Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentions of Rape, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orphan Frisk, Other, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), Racism, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw Sans, Refusal to Use Proper Pronouns for a Gender-Non-Conforming Character, Renamed Harry, Runaway Frisk, Sans Snuggles, Sans Will Mess You Up, Sans is a Little Shit, Separation Anxiety, Sexism, Slytherin Papyrus, Vernon is Disgusting, Vicious Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters have made it to the surface, but their adventures aren't over yet.<br/>Dauphin is forced to confront his past as Harry Potter, and finds himself facing his biggest hurdle yet; a manipulative old Headmaster who wants him to be something he isn't.</p><p>Harry Potter is dead, and it's time the Wizarding World learns this.</p><p>Enter, the Philosopher's Stone!</p><p>(ON HOLD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Hogwarts!

**(I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone**

**Chapter 1**

 

* * *

 

Hogwarts was magnificent, Dauphin would admit that much, looking out across the great black lake to where the castle was perched on the side of a mountain, windows sparkling in the starry sky with it's many turrets and towers reaching for the clouds.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid was saying, gesturing to the cluster of small boats resting against the shore.

Fuku Fire, huddled under her umbrella and looking up suspiciously at the sky, just daring it to start raining, shivered fearfully at the sight, her green fire dimming in panic as human students began trudging towards the rickety old row boats, Hermione and Neville had climbed into a boat with a purple-SOULed red-haired boy, and a sandy-haired boy with an orange SOUL.

" **yo! hagrid!** " Sans called out across the crowd, and the giant man turned to them, eyebrow raised in confusion. " **is there some other way to get to the castle?** "

"Yeah, th' carriages - why're askin'?"

" **some of us can't touch water.** " Sans said bluntly. " **and we'd rather not risk _burning_ out.** "

"MY BROTHER (AS TERRIBLE HIS PUNS ARE) IS CORRECT, HUMAN FRIEND HAGRID!!!" Papyrus agreed, "SOME MONSTERS CANNOT TOUCH WATER!!!"

" **yeah, we'd rather not crash and _burn_.** "

"SANS!!! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!!"

" **aw, c'mon bro, there's always time for puns.** "

"Err..." Hagrid looked between the skeletons. "Alrigh' y'can take a carriage? But Firs' Years have te take th' boats."

" **k.** " Sans' grin widened, " **see ya at the castle!** "

" _That's fine with me._ " Dauphin shrugged, watching as Papyrus herded Sans and Fuku back the way they had come, then the young monster turned and climbed into a boat, Frisk, Asriel, and Monster Kid following close behind him.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the little fleet of rowboats set off at once, gliding across the lake that had suddenly become as smooth as glass. The children had gone silent, staring up at the grand castle that was growing closer and closer with every minute; it towered above them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

Sans, Papyrus, and Fuku were already at the castle by the time Hagrid led the group to the huge oak doors that led into the castle, and Dauphin grinned when his brothers joined them, Fuku at their side.

"Oy, you there!" Hagrid called, lumbering towards where Neville was searching desperately through his pockets as he climbed from his boat. "Is this yer toad?"

"Trevor!" The green SOULed boy cried, holding out his hands.

Hagrid smiled, his own KINDNESS shining through his rough demeanor. "Yer gunna have ta keep an eye on 'im." He said softly.

"Y-yes sir!" Neville squeaked, hurrying back towards where Hermione was waiting for him.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked, scanning the crowd, nodding to himself as he did so, then he turned, raising a giant fist and knocking on the giant doors.

They swung open at once, and a familiar stern witch wearing dark green robes greeted them.

"The Firs' Years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said. "An' th' new monster students, as well."

Professor McGonagall smiled thinly, "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide, beckoning the herd of monsters and children into the Entrance Hall.

Lit by flaming torches Dauphin looked around in awe s the group was led forward. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent staircase led to the upper floors; hundreds of voices echoed around the Hall as Professor McGonagall showed the group into a small empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

 

* * *

 

The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in the air above four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, said tables were lined with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the long hall was another table where the teachers were sitting, and dotted amongst the students were the silvery, misty forms of ghosts.

He paused slightly on a familiar face amongst the teachers; Toriel, wearing her regular purple robe, waved when his eyes landed on her, and he felt Asriel and Frisk brighten beside him.

What was Toriel doing at Hogwarts?

"(PSST!! DAUPHIN!! LOOK AT THE CEILING!!)" Papyrus exclaimed quietly.

Looking up, Dauphin gasped; the ceiling was a deep velvety black speckled with stars, in fact, it was hard to tell there was a ceiling, and they weren't just looking at the sky.

Dauphin had to look away when Professor McGonagall silently placed a stool and a ratty old hat that, after a few seconds of silence, the hat twitched and began to _sing_.

Dauphin blinked.

Well, it wasn't the _weirdest_ thing he'd ever seen.

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, and it bowed to the gathered students then went still once more.

"-- _just try on a hat?... kill Fred...!...wrestling a troll.._." Someone in the crowd of First Years muttered murderously.

Professor McGonagall was back, a large scroll in her hands. "Usually, we have the First Years sorted immediately," She was saying to the crowd, "However, this year we have a few new students who require being sorted. First, joining the Seventh Years is Osseus, Sans!"

Sans shot Dauphin a wink as he stepped forward, flopping ungracefully onto the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the old hat on top of his skull.

A few moments later, the rip on the hat's brim opened once more to shout - "RAVENCLAW!"

Only a few people amongst the blue and bronze wearing students clapped as the monster moved to join them.

"Next, joining the Sixth Years, Osseus, Papyrus!"

Papyrus flounced forward, grinning widely as the hat fell over his eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was absolute silence when Papyrus stood and bounced towards his new House.

Well, his brother _was_ ambitious enough for it.

"Joining the Fourth Years, Fire, Fuku!"

McGonagall paused before placing the hat on Fuku's head of fire, and a small sigh of relief when the hat didn't immediately burst into flames.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Fuku's flames crackled happily as she moved to join Sans.

"Now onto the First Years," McGonagall said, "Abbot, Hannah!"

A young girl with blond pig-tails and a light blue SOUL scurried forward and was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff, followed by a yellow SOULed Susan Bones.

Quickly, Professor McGonagall made it to the 'D's.

"Dreemurr, Asriel!"

Dauphin patted his white-furred friend on the back to encourage him as he hurried past him.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dreemurr, Frisk!"

Frisk squeezed his hand before they bound to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dauphin grinned as Frisk moved to join their adoptive brother, they shot the gray-skinned monster a thumbs up as they sat down.

McGonagall made her way through 'F' and onto 'G'. "Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione all but ran to slam the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

When Neville was called forward, it took a few minutes for the hat to decide, and when it finally shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!', the poor boy ran off with the Sorting Hat still on his head, and had to hurry back and hand the hat back to the Deputy Headmistress.

The next to be called was 'Malfoy, Draco' a blond boy with a purple SOUL who swaggered up to the stool and was quickly sorted into Slytherin.

"Monster, Kid!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'Moon'.... 'Nott'.... 'Parkinson'.... 'Patil'.... 'Patil'.... 'Perks'...

"Potter, Harry!"

Dauphin stiffened, green eyes zeroing in on where Dumbledore continued to smile serenely despite the chaos he had just caused.

"Potter, did she say?"

"Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?"

"Where is he?"

Whispers spread across the Hall.

Toriel stood, moving to where McGonagall was standing, leaning over to whisper something into the witch's ear. Professor McGonagall frowned but nodded her head, and Dauphin wondered what the former Queen had said to the Deputy Headmistress, because she moved onto the next name.

"Osseus, Dauphin!"

Dauphin took a deep breath, ducking his head as he made his way forward, carefully hiding his face as the hat slipped over his eyes.

' _Hmmm...._ ' A voice whispered in his ear, and Dauphin jumped. ' _What have we here... Dumbledore ordered me to put Harry Potter in Gryffindor._ '

Dauphin scowled.

' _But you're not Harry Potter, are you? Better be -_ HUFFLEPUFF!!"

He could hear his brothers', Monster Kid, and Asriel's cheers as the hat was lifted off his head, and he grinned, bouncing over to slide in beside Frisk and Asriel at the Hufflepuff table, his Housemates where all very welcoming towards him compared to what he'd seen at the other tables when his fellow monsters had been sorted.

Ravenclaw had been interested, Gryffindor had been rather indifferent, and Slytherin had been downright disgusted.

The rest of the sorting passed pretty quickly, finishing when 'Weasley, Ron' was sorted into Gryffindor, and 'Zabini, Blaise' went to Slytherin. Professor McGonagall nodded, rolling up the scroll and taking the Sorting Hat away.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet, and Dauphin's green eyes narrowed as the old man beamed, arms stretched open wide. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. First, I would like to extent my warmest welcome to the monsters who have joined us back on the surface world. And with that, I introduce Professor Toriel Dreemurr, our new professor of Monster History and Etiquette, and SOUL Arts."

There was a splattering of applause as Toriel stood, smiling maternally at the crowd of students, "Please, just Toriel." She said warmly.

Dumbledore nodded as she sat down, "And finally, I share a few words. And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He then sat back down and everyone cheered.

Dauphin frowned, " _Is - is he mad?_ "

He had already suspected it as true, sure, but _this_ was a whole new level.

**(Most definitely.)**

Dauphin brightened, a smile stretching across his face. ' _Dad!_ '

**(Good evening, Dauphin.)**

* * *

****  


"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered."

  
**(What are we, horses?)** Gaster drawled in his mind, and Dauphin hid his snort in his sleeve.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

**(Do _go on_. We are all _hanging off_ your very words.)**

Dauphin choked, and his friends glanced at him worriedly.

"First Years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

**(The twinkling in his eyes is making me very angry.)**

Dauphin's body was shaking in an attempt to hold in his laughter.

"I have also been asked by Mr.Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

**(Like any child would follow those rules.)**

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Utter deafening silence, and Dumbledore continued to smile.

 

* * *

 

The Hufflepuff Common Room was done in earthy tones and was cast in a warm glow from the crackling fireplace. It was warm and welcoming with a plush, mossy flooring, and walls made of clay stones. Dauphin looked around the comfortable-looking couches gathered around the fireplace and the group of desks pushed into the far corner, he could feel Gaster stirring in the back of his mind, the scientist having had gone back to sleep to rechage.

The two Prefects, two Sixth Years named Nina Blackstone (blond and blue-eyed) and Fredrick March (brown hair and hazel eyes), led the gaggled of First Years into the round room, empty of everyone but them as the older students were still in the Great Hall mingling.

Asriel and Frisk, who were standing next to him, gazed around in surprise.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Miss Blackstone greeted, her blue eyes warm. "As Professor McGonagall said before, we're a family here in Hufflepuff."

"I'll tell you this now, so you know," March was saying, "A lot of people in the other Houses look down on Hufflepuff, they see us as weak. But don't let that stop you from trying to make friends from other Houses."

"For the first few months, we ask that you stay together in groups of at least three." Blackstone continued, "And you can ask any of the older students to show you the way to your classes."

"Just remember that we're here for you if you need any help with anything, from schoolwork, to bullying." March smiled.

Nina Blackstone then clapped her hands together, "Now, I know it's been a long day. So you're all free to head to your dorm rooms now. Boys to the door to the left, and girls to the right. Your room has your names on it, three to a room. Dauphin, Frisk, Asriel, stay behind for a few moments, please."

Dauphin watched as his year mates split to go in through the doors, and Frisk and Asriel shuffled closer to his side, glancing nervously between the two doors.

" _Um... Miss Blackstone? Mister March?_ "

The blond Sixth Year smiled, "Don't worry, none of you are in trouble. Professor Toriel and Professor Sprout pulled us aside after we got off the train to tell us about your circumstances." Her eyes flicked to Frisk, "We've got a separate dorm room set up for you three across from the First Year boys' dorm."

Frisk beamed, eyes shining in relief. [ _Thank you!_ ]

"Frisk says thank you," Asriel translated, and the two Prefects grinned.

"No need to thank us, kiddo." March assured them, ruffling Frisk's brown hair. "We look out for each other."

The three First Years were waved off through the door, and at the top of a small staircase, they found a small round door with their names printed on a small golden plate.

**_Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk Dreemurr, Dauphin Osseus_ **

Inside were three four-poster beds with warm yellow velvet curtains, their trunks already placed in front of them. There were three desks and chairs set up in a group, obviously for homework, with small shelves for their books. Buttercup and Rara were already curled up on one of the beds.

Too tired to do much more than change into their pajamas and exchange 'Good nights', the three crawled into bed and Dauphin soon found himself as the only one still awake, staring up at the darkened ceiling, listening to the sounds of Frisk and Asriels' breathing. He could hear his heart beating nervously in his ears, and he only now realized how alone he felt without having his brothers around him.

He didn't even know where Sans and Papyrus were.

Dauphin's breath caught in his throat and his eyes began to burn with tears.

The bed dipped.

" **heya kiddo.** "

" _S-Sans?_ " He sniffled, Sans' glowing eyes hovered over him, lighting up his eldest brother's skeletal face.

" **yeah, just finished up reading paps his bedtime story.** " Sans chuckled, running his phalanges through Dauphin's curly hair. " **he's having a lot of fun in the slytherin dorms. how're you doing?** "

Dauphin sniffled, rolling over and wrapping his thin arms around Sans' waist. " _I missed you._ "

Sans' hand settled on top of his head, a small puff of air leaving his grin.

" _It's better now that you're here..._ "

" **well, budge over than.** "

" _W-what?_ "

" **i'm gonna sleep here tonight.** " Sans said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. " **now move over, babybones.** "

Dauphin giggled, rolling over to give his older brother enough room to lay down next to him, curling a skeletal arm around his smaller body protectively.

 

* * *

 

"Headmaster." Toriel greeted tightly, arms crossed over her chest as she frowned at the elderly man across from her. "Perhaps you would explain why I was not informed about a threat to the childrens' lives."

Dumbledore just smiled, eyes twinkling. "These plans were put in place at the last minute, Madam Dreemurr, I hadn't the chance to explain the circumstances."

"Well," Her violet eyes narrowed, "Explain then."

"A close friend of mine asked that I keep an artifact of his for him, as earlier this year someone attempted to steal it from the previous place it had been held in." Dumbledore explained. "There are protections in place to keep it, and the children, safe."

Toriel's frown deepened, "And what, exactly, would those protections be?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I cannot tell you, Madam Dreemurr." Dumbledore said 'regretfully', "For safety reasons."

Toriel huffed, closing her eyes against her desire to ATTACK the meddling old fool; attacking him would not help her cause.

But the moment _a single child_ was harmed because of the human, she would not hold back.

Besides, she didn't need to hurt Dumbledore to make his life miserable.

It was time to begin Sans' plan.


	2. Chapter 2 - Life at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Hogwarts begins.

**(I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone**

**Chapter 2**

 

* * *

 

When Dauphin awoke the next morning, Sans was already gone. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes while he slid out of bed, feet hitting the warm wooden flooring as he staggered sleepily towards the dorm's connected bathroom.

Moments later, the young monster was showered and dressed, and busying himself with brushing out his long white curls, frowning slightly as he realized just how long it had gotten. It fell past his collarbone, standing out starkly against his scarred gray skin.

Maybe he should just tie it back?

  
**(It _would_ be effective towards keeping your hair out of your face while you work.)** Gaster hummed, his image blurring into view in Dauphin's reflection.

The young monster barely startled, instead he smiled widely at the mirror. ' _Good morning, Dad!_ '

Gaster smiled, clasping his hands in front of him. **(Good morning, my son.)**  


Dauphin giggled, face flushing shyly as he straightened his skirt. ' _D'you think Frisk or Asriel have any ribbons with them?_ '

**(Frisk, perhaps... They do enjoy wearing ribbons, do they not?)**

Dauphin hummed, pushing away from the mirror to trot back into the dorm room, tugging on his yellow-lined robe as he did so. ' _Do you remember where I left my tie last night?_ ' He asked, shuffling through his belongings until he found his book bag.

**(You kicked it under the bed.)**

' _Thanks,_ '

He did indeed find his yellow and black tie laying abandoned under his bed along with his trainers.

"Good morning," Asriel muttered sleepily as he pushed a half-asleep Frisk towards the bathroom, and Dauphin returned the greeting absentmindedly, focusing instead on trying to tie his silly school-regulated tie.

He gave up, undoing the bow he had tied it into, and leaving it untied instead.

He could probably just ask someone for help, anyway.

' _What books will we need to bring?_ '

**(You should just bring all of them.)**

Dauphin shrugged and did just that, organizing all the course books into his leather messenger bag, then fitting the rolls of parchment ( **(How... antediluvian.)** Gaster drawled.) and fountain pens (He had agreed with Sans when his older brother declared that he would not, under any circumstance, use quills.) in the space remaining.

By the time he was finished, Frisk had returned from the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day. (Asriel would be a while longer, considering he had to wash _fur_.)

" _Hey, Frisk? Do you have an extra ribbon I can borrow?_ " Dauphin asked, peeking away from his bag while Frisk tied their bangs off their face with their ever-present faded ribbon.

Frisk nodded, ducking back into their trunk and reappearing moments later, a moss green ribbon clenched in their fist. [ _Mom thought you would need one._ ]

Dauphin grinned, " _Thanks!_ " He said, plucking the proffered ribbon from his friend's hands, and quickly tying his hair back in a curly ponytail.

Frisk frowned slightly, fingers stretching forward to trace the large lightning-shaped scar that slashed across his forehead, down over his eyelid, and stopped over his cheekbone, gray skin held together by Alphys stitching.

Dauphin blinked.

"...Looks painful..." They muttered quietly, leaning close enough for Dauphin to make out the flecks of red in their brown eyes and count the individual barely-visible freckles stretching across the bridge of Frisk's nose.

Dauphin blushed at the human's closeness. " _I-I don't remember getting it. Mama says it's a protective rune..._ "

Frisk nodded, ducking away to gather their books.

Asriel chose that moment to bounce back into the room.

 

* * *

 

Sans and Papyrus met the group of three Hufflepuff First Years outside of the Great Hall, Hermione, looking comfortable in in her blue-lined robes as she chatted at Sans, mouth moving a mile a second.

Papyrus noticed them first, his smile widening as he waved them over. "DAUPHIN!!! ASRIEL!!! FRISK!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GLAD TO SEE YOU THIS FINE MORNING!!!"

The Third Year Hufflepuff who had offered to show Dauphin and his friends to the Great Hall, Dauphin believed he had introduced himself as Cedric Diggory, chuckled. "Well, here we are." He said, pulling ahead of them to slip into the Hall, shooting over his shoulder; "See you at breakfast."

" _Morning, Papy!_ " Dauphin chirped, rushing forward to launch himself into his tallest brother's arms, who then proceeded to spin him around in the air.

"That's terribly dangerous to do- _oomph!_ "

" **getting into the _swing_ of things, are we?** " Sans chuckled, cutting off Hermione's rant by ruffling her already bushy hair.

"SAANS!!!"

The three Hufflepuffs laughed.

Hermione pouted, furiously trying to fix her messy hair.

Frisk smiled, shoving their hand into their pocket and pulling out another ribbon, this one a pale lavender, and offering it to Hermione with a knowing grin. They gestured to the ribbons that both they, and Dauphin himself, were wearing, and placed the velvet fabric in the other human's hands.

Hermione blushed, eyes wide in awe as she took the offering. "It's... for me?" She muttered, "No... no one's ever just... given me something. Unless you count my parents, but I don't really think that counts-"

Frisk winked flirtatiously.

" _I can braid your hair for you, if you want._ " Dauphin offered, extracting himself from Papyrus' arms to move over to Hermione.

"Please?" Hermione asked shyly, "I've never learned how. My mum always did it for me..."

Dauphin nodded, plucking the lavender ribbon from Hermione's hands, and moving behind her, fingers running through her dark, frizzy hair with ease and separating the hair into three sections. " _Is a French braid okay?_ " He asked, and Hermione nodded.

He got to work, and moments later he was tying the ribbon on the end of her new braid, and stepping back to look at his work. " _It looks really good on you, Hermione!_ "

"It really does!" Asriel agreed, smiling as he studied Dauphin's handiwork.

Frisk shot her a thumbs up.

"YOOO!!!" Monster Kid's voice shouted from further down the hall, and soon the young Gryffindor monster burst through the crowds, only being saved from toppling onto his face by Neville's hand on the back of his robe. "Good morning!" The yellow lizard-monster grinned brightly, not at all perturbed by his near-accident.

"G-good morning..." Neville stuttered.

" _Good morning, Neville._ " Dauphin greeted with a smile, absently rubbing his stiff hands. They had been throbbing since Gaster had awoken once more, and Dauphin was not enjoying the feeling. " _How's Gryffindor?_ "

Neville brightened, telling them excitedly about the Gryffindor dorms and Common Room as the group moved into the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

As the first week passed, Dauphin quickly learned the ins and outs of the school. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases in Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; ones that changed where they led on different days; some even had vanishing steps. There were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or ones you had to tickle, and even some that weren't even doors at all and led only to solid walls.

It was difficult to remember where everything was because everything moved around. The people in the portraits that spotted the stone walls kept leaving their frames to visit each other, and Dauphin would swear the coats of armour could walk.

And then there were things like Peeves; who was a poltergeist who enjoyed dropping waste baskets on your head, pull rugs out from under your feet, pelt a passerby with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind an unsuspecting student, grab their nose, and scream 'GOT YOUR CONK!!!'.

Sans loved it, but most of the others did not.

As time went on and Dauphin began attending class, he quickly found that Toriel's lessons were his favourite, not only because he knew the person teaching, and Toriel did a great job as a teacher, but also because in many of his other classes he was unable to follow many of the professors' teachings. As a monster, even if he had once been human, he could not use spells in the same way as his human classmates could, their Latin phrases would not work properly with monster magic and therefore it left the small group of monsters muddling their way through the practical work. In fact, they learned that human magic reacted badly with monster physiology.

Now the pain that Dauphin had felt when he had been hit with Auror Campbell's _Petrificus Totalus_  made a lot more sense.

According to Toriel, this was because of the way modern Wizards and Witches had moved away from their original Earth-centered magic, and onto what was almost like false magic. They had moved away from their Sage roots, where their magic was all about using what the Earth granted you in rituals, into Latin phrases and wand-work. Instead of every Witch or Wizard using their own personalized magics, the naturally wild magic that filled every human was kept bottled up and forced into streams of light.

It was all rather fascinating, if Dauphin said so himself; if that were what Hogwarts taught them, he would have had so much more fun in lessons. He would have actually been able to take part in preparing rituals, even casting, but instead he was forced to focus on book work while his classmates enjoyed floating feathers and turning toads into goblets.

Humans had spent so long hiding their magic from others, that they had lost sight of what magic really was.

 

* * *

 

Dauphin had originally looking forward to potions class, but when he met the teacher in charge he soon lost interest.

Professor Severus Snape was not fit to teach.

Sure, Dauphin would not argue that the man was a genius at potions, and even spell-work, because he obviously was (being the youngest potions master in history). But whoever decided to put the human wizard in a position of power was an idiot.

Professor Snape wanted nothing to do with teaching students, that much was easy to see, as his genius at the subject led to him creating too-high standards for his students, and never seeing the need for actual _lessons_.

It didn't help that the man refused to address Frisk with their preferred pronouns, despite the fact that both Dauphin and Asriel had explained the situation to him multiple times.

"Miss Dreemurr!" Professor Snape was snarling, looming over a scowling Frisk as he sneered at the young ambassador's potion. "Is that meant to be a Cure for Boils?!"

Hermione's hand darted out to pull Dauphin back into his seat.

Asriel, seated next to his adoptive sibling, frowned at the dark-haired professor. "Frisk isn't a girl!" He snapped finally, "So stop _mis-gendering them!_ Both Dauphin and I've explained this to you, so why are you still doing it?!" His violet eyes were glowing red in the dim lighting, and Dauphin could see he was moments away from going _Flowey_ on the man's ass.

"Five points from Hufflepuff.  _Miss_ Dreemurr is registered on our records as _female_." Snape countered oily, "So until it is changed, I will follow what my attendance says. And you, _Osseus_! The next time you enter my class wearing the wrong uniform, I will remove fifty points!"

Dauphin bit his lip, fists shaking at his side even as the temperature in the room lowered even more - to the point every breath was visible in the air and frost was gathering on the windows.

He really hated potions class.

 

* * *

 

The other class Dauphin grew to despise was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Quirrel was a pathetic stuttering mess who always smelt of garlic, and just _something_ about the man made Dauphin feel sick to his stomach. There was a darkness oozing from him that was heavy and gross and made Dauphin want to vomit.

This made it very hard to concentrate in the man's class.

And he wasn't the only one to feel it, Asriel looked to be going through the same thing, twitching madly in his seat and eyes glowing red.

It also didn't help that Professor Quirrel was also terribly racist; he enjoyed baiting the monsters, making subtle jabs towards their heritage and physiology. He talked a lot about ' _beasts and creatures_ ' and how to ' _put them down_ '.

In fact, Dauphin would rather have Professor Snape.

At least he didn't try to hide his dislike for monsters.

 

 

* * *

**Omake: Dursley Cam. Entry 01**

* * *

 

Vernon Dursley was not a happy man.

There was no way to hide the... incident that had happened weeks before. And now the police were digging into the accusations that the criminal that had defaced his beautiful, normal house had thrown into the open, instead of looking from the punk that had destroyed his property!

Vernon had not committed any crimes!

The Boy was a Freak of Nature and needed to be put down!

Those women had said yes! He hadn't forced himself on anyone! After enough drinks (even if said drinks were drugged) the women were perfectly willing to do anything he wanted!

Vernon had done nothing wrong!

The man took a deep swig of his ale, brushing one hand through his mustache as he contemplated when his life had gone wrong.

It was all the Boy's fault!

Even from the grave the Freak was ruining his life!

He should have listened to his sister and drowned the runt the moment the Boy was placed on his doorstep, before any of his freakishness started.

He had grown too used to that Headmaster covering everything up, and now Vernon was going rusty. He had done a lot worse in his younger days, and after the Boy had come to his doorstep he had grown too content with letting that Headmaster hide everything.

Vernon had gotten too used to the money, the secrecy, and the luck that had come with even just allowing the Boy to breath.

A crash echoed from upstairs, followed by his son's scream.

"DADDY!! MUMMY!!"

Vernon lunged out of his armchair and thundered up the stairs towards his son's bedrooms.

Dudley met him in the hall, face screwed up and red. "DADDY!! ALL MY THINGS!!" He pointed towards his rooms, and Vernon peered in to see what was wrong.

His face purpled.

Someone had stolen his son's belongings!

Everything was gone; the walls and floors were a dull gray, all the furniture was gone, replaced only by a single ratty crib mattress that held only a blood-stained baby blanket, the shelves were lined with cleaning supplies and cobwebs. His son's second bedroom was completely bare and painted in the same way as Dudder's bedroom.

**P E O P L E   L I K E _Y O U_   S H O U L D   B E   _B U R N I N G   I N_   _H E L L_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I do not condone rape, I absolutely despise it. I felt really disgusted writing Vernon's POV in the omake, and how he viewed what he had done 'completely legal'.  
> It makes making his life miserable even sweeter.


	3. Chapter 3 - To Fly or To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy gets adopted
> 
> Flying Lessons begin and Draco Malfoy is a little shit  
> (and not in a good way)

**(I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone**

**Chapter 3**

 

* * *

 

Sans frowned up at the slobbering three-headed dog in front of him. Why would anyone keep something like this trapped in the small room on the third floor of Hogwarts castle? The poor guy was still a baby!

Annoying Dog, his 'school pet', barked mournfully up at the other dog that had been driven mad by the confining area it had been trapped in for gods knew how long.

He sighed, carefully pulling out his SOUL and allowing his Theme to wash over the room.

**Fluffy the Cerberus**

**HP 2/30**

**ATK 50   DEF 60**

***Doesn't know what they're doing here anymore**

*** _Please help_**

The Cerberus' three heads slowly began to droop.

He pulled out his cell, quickly dialing Toriel's number. " **heya tori... ya, change of plans. they've got a baby monster trapped in here as a guard. poor thing's lost it's _head_.** " He paused, allowing the former queen's worried voice to wash over him. " **ya, i'll be takin' them to alphys to get checked out. i'll have to go through with the plan another time.** " He patted the sleeping Fluffy on top of their middle head stroking the scarred skin in a comforting manner - the poor guy must have been trying to escape for a long time for so much scarring to have occurred. " **k. k... 'course i'll keep you updated. talk to you later, goat mom.** "

Annoying Dog nuzzled against Fluffy's dry nose with a sad whine.

" **don't worry bud, alphys'll take a look at them.** " Sans patted the white dog on top of his head, " **now then you better head back to the dorm, toby,** " He rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. " **i've got a giant dog to teleport.** "

 

* * *

 

Dauphin, seated beside Asriel in the springy green grass of Hogwart's Quidditch pitch, pouted as he watched his human classmates soar above them. It really was just his luck that _flying brooms_  were enchanted in such a way that they weren't compatible with a monster's magic. Even being part human didn't mean anything for Dauphin's luck, and thus wasn't able to learn how to fly alongside his human classmates.

The young monster's pout deepened, and he wrapped his skinny arms around his knees, resting his chin on the black tights he had decided to wear under his skirt (something he had decided with the day's activities in mind - seems it wasn't needed). 

Darn, he had really wanted to take part in learning to fly - from what Lily had told him, James had been a Quidditch player during his days at Hogwarts, and Dauphin would have liked to have something to connect him to his birth father.

As Dauphin watched, Frisk and Hermione broke away from the flying First Years to swoop down to the ground, landing lightly on their feet and coming towards the two monster children. Frisk's face was home to a splitting grin, their brown eyes sparkling in awe and their hair a wind-blown mess. Hermione, on the other hand, was pale and shaking at the knees as she staggered over to the seated monsters.

"I never want to do that again!" The Ravenclaw declared as she dropped to the ground beside them, and Frisk giggled, poking the other brunette in the side teasingly as they sat down.

"Have fun?" Asriel asked (he had been pretty relieved when they had learned that the brooms that the school had would never work well with monster physiology).

Frisk nodded brightly, and Hermione scowled.

"The whole thing is terribly dangerous if you ask me." Hermione puffed up like an angry cat, her already bushy hair frizzing up in indignity. "Why, when Neville was out here earlier today, he fell off his broom and broke his wrist!"

Dauphin blinked, " _Neville was hurt?_ " He squeaked in alarm, eyes wide. " _Is he alright?_ "

"I saw him while I was talking to Madam Pomfrey about the different uses for medical potions." Hermione said, "He seemed really upset about something, he wouldn't tell me what."

" _I think... I'll go visit him after class._ " Dauphin muttered, biting his lip and glancing back toward the stone castle.

 

* * *

 

Dauphin could say with complete honesty that he really hated Draco Malfoy, almost as much as he had hated Dudley Dursley growing up. But he was also forced to admit that both were products of their environment.

Dudley Dursley had grown up getting everything he wanted, so had Draco Malfoy. Both were so used to hearing slurs leaving their parents mouths that they thought such things were normal.

But there were somethings not even Dauphin (and Gaster's) logic could excuse.

And Malfoy had just crossed the line.

Neville was sobbing into his broken arm as Dauphin sat on the edge of the young green SOULed human's temporary cot in the nurse's office, listening to the boy force out the story of Malfoy stealing his Remembrall (a gift from his grandmother - he didn't want to face more of his grandmother's disappointment for loosing such an expensive present after only a day) during the Gryffindor-Slytherin flying lessons.

Dauphin did not condone stealing.

He hated it.

( _Boy ran an awed hand over the gift -his very own gift! He had actually gotten a present for his fourth birthday!_  


_The soft plush deer was precious in Boy's eyes; sure, he didn't know who had gotten it for him, as it had turned up on the doorstep alongside the morning milk with only a note saying:_

**_Happy birthday!_ **

**_Love Moony_ **

_Boy didn't know who 'Moony' was, or how he knew it was Boy's birthday, but Boy was just so happy it didn't matter._

_"Mummy! Daddy! I want that!" Dudders was pointing at the deer in Boy's small, scarred hands._

  
_A scream ripped itself from Boy throat as the deer was torn from his grasp--_ )

Dauphin shook himself from the haunting memory of his life Before, offering Neville a small smile as he ran a black hand through the boy's sandy hair, ignoring the faint throb that followed his actions.

" _Don't worry, Neville._ " He promised quietly, " _I'll get it back for you._ "

Neville peered up at him with wide brown eyes, "R-really?" He squeaked, and Dauphin nodded.

" _'Course I will._ "

_(Neville's eyes were unconsciously drawn to the large scar that stretched from his gray-skinned friend's hair-line, across his brow, down over his eye-lid and stopped at his cheekbone..._

_It looked like a lightning bolt.)_

 

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was having a good day.

He was already working his way up the food chain in Slytherin (no doubt there - he was a _Malfoy_ after all, and Malfoys' were always on top), sure the skeleton freak that had been sorted into his House was like an annoying Hufflepuff who want to be _friends_ with everybody (Slytherins didn't have _friends_ , they had _allies_ \- that was one of his father's first lessons), but other than that hiccup everything was going yaccording to plan.

_(Maybe not completely, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived never showed up at Hogwarts and his father wasn't very pleased with that.)_

The young Malfoy scion tossed the Longbottom-Squib's pathetic little trinket into the air, catching it every time it fell with his amazing Seeker-skills. Too bad First Years couldn't try out for the Quidditch teams, because Draco would have definitely made it onto the Slytherin team.

He barely noticed the temperature around him dropping steadily with each careless toss.

But he did notice when colour seeped from the world around him and a strange purple heart flickered to life in front of him.

" _It's a beautiful day outside today, isn't it?_ "

***Dauphin blocks the way!**

***Is your PERSEVERANCE enough?**

"What the bloody hell is this?!" Draco cried as music suddenly started echoing through the darkness. One of those monster freaks stood across from him, a wide (almost frightening) grin on it's gray face, and glowing eyes of orange and blue pierced his soul, sending shivers down his spine.

There were four strange boxes floating in front of him:

**FIGHT   ACT   BAG   MERCY**

" _Let's just take care of that, shall we._ "

A spear of ice shattered the **FIGHT** box.

" _Now then,_ " The monster rolled his shoulders, grin widening. " _I'm usually pretty understanding, y'know? But you... wooh buddy... You crossed the line. You stole something important that belonged to a friend of mine._ "

"My father will hear of this!"

It laughed mockingly. " _Not if you don't tell him._ "

Strange dual-coloured eyes flashed a light blue, and glowing blue bones and icecles sprung up from the ground around them, skeletal hands seeming to materialize from shadows around the young monster.

" _AND NOW I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A BAD TIME._ "

.......

" _Oh, and you might not want to move._ "

 

* * *

 

Neville startled when a small glass ball was placed on his blanket-covered lap, and wide eyes snapped from the object (his Remembrall!) to Dauphin's smiling face.

"Y-you got it back!"

Dauphin's smile softened, " _I told you I would, didn't I?_ "

Watery brown eyes met bright green, and Neville smiled brilliantly. "Thank you!"

..........

.......

....

The next day when Draco Malfoy came to class, his usually platinum blond hair was a blinding shade of orange.

And he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened.

When asked, Dauphin denied having any involvement. It wasn't his style.

(But Sans grinned wickedly from the shadows.)

 

* * *

 

Sans hummed merrily under his breath as he slipped silently through the abandoned Dursley household (Vernon and Petunia Dursley were in holding cells after Vernon attempted to run away from the officers watching Number 4, and Dudley Dursley was currently staying with his aunt, as she was his closest "living" blood relative)

The skeleton peered around the house he had vengefully helped destroy, Lily Potter had mentioned a box of things that had once belonged to her, as well as her mother, that Petunia had kept stashed away in the attic. The woman wanted to gift those things to her son, as they were things she had left for her son in her Non-Magical Will and were rightfully Dauphin's.

Petunia Dursley must have kept them away from her nephew out of pure spite.

Sans made his way into the attic, and easily located the small, beautifully carved chest shoved uncaringly into a dusty corner. His grin widened slightly and he moved forward and began shuffling through the contents, counting everything and comparing the items to the list Lily had given him.

  
_Yup, everything was present and accounted for..._ He paused,  _and what was this?_  


_'Petunia Dursley née Evans.'_

The letter was written on parchment, which sent up multiple red flags for the skeleton. As he read through said letter, a lot more became clear.

A devious smirk twisted his jaw.

Oh, he could work with _this_.

 

* * *

 

A large, emancipated black dog slunk through the dark shadows of the Scottish shoreline, nose pressed to the ground. Padfoot snuffled, attempting to locate the sent of Hogwart's Forbidden Forest.

It had been so long since he had been free, the Dementors had taken so many memories from him; would he even be able to remember where Hogwarts was?

_Harry._

That was right, Harry needed him.

He couldn't let little things like this get in the way! He had to get to Harry!

Harry was all that mattered now.

Padfoot straightened, silver eyes glowing for the first time in almost ten years, a determined bark leaving his muzzle. He'd find Harry if it was the last thing he did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!  
> Sorry it's been so long, it's been a really hectic summer for me -.-" I put this up the moment I got the time to finish it, and I'll try to get some more chapters up without such a long wait.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey everyone, quick apology that there hasn't been an update for forever, I was trying to write a whole bunch of chapters so I could try to post them on a schedule, but life has gotten in the way, my computer crashed yet again, and I can't get into Evernote (which is where I've been keeping everything), and add in the fact that I've kind of lost intrest in Undertale, so I have no idea when or if another chapter will come up.  
I really am sorry, and I'll try my best, but I've been working basically every day when I'm not at school to save up for college.

At this point, I just don't think I can give you guys what you deserve with this story, you're all amazing and I love that you love this, and I feel terrible that I can't give you guys what you want at this point. If anyone wants to continue this, I'd be happy to let you and give you some notes on what I had been planning for this story, just contact me.

Lots of love, and many apologies, Uzu


End file.
